plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Note
On the ninth level of every area, and after defeating Dr. Zomboss, the zombies drop a note. Each note precedes a tenth level, the last level of a stage, and alerts the player to the fact that the next level will be a conveyor-belt level. The normal notes have horrible grammar and handwriting, since the zombies are all unintelligent, but the note before the final level has excellent grammar and wonderful cursive handwriting, with Brush Script style, because Dr. Zomboss is intelligent. The Notes PC notes Day Note.JPG|Day note (Translation: Hello, We are about to launch an all out attack on your house. Sincerely, the Zombies) Night Note.jpg|Night note (Translation: Hello, We would like to visit for a midnight snack. How does ice cream and brains sound? Sincerely, the Zombies) Pool Note.jpg|Pool note (Translation: Hello, We heard you were having a pool party. We think that is fun. We will be right over. Sincerely, the Zombies) Fog Note.jpg|Fog note (Translation: Hello,This is your mother. Please come over to my house for "meatloaf". Leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded. Sincerely, Mom (not the Zombies) Roof Note.png|Roof note, excellently written by Dr. Zomboss (Translation: Homeowner, You have failed to submit to our rightful claim. Be advised that unless you comply, we will be forced to take extreme action. Please remit your home and brains to us forthwith. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss (signed)) Help Note.png|Help note in options(Translation: Help for Plants and Zombies Game: When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your house. -this help section brought to you by the Zombies) Music Video Note.JPG|The note after beating Dr. Zomboss (Translation: OK, you win. No more eating brains for us. We just want to make music video with you now. Sincerely, the Zombies) DS notes HelpNoteDS.png|DS Help Note DS day note.PNG|DS version of the Day note Note DS 2.png|DS version of Night note Note DS 3.png|DS version of Pool note Ds Fog Note.png|DS version of Fog note Untitled4.png|Ds version of Roof note Surrender.png|DS version of Surrender note Help Note The Help section of Plants vs. Zombies can be accessed from the main menu (in the iPod and iPhone version, it is accessed by the option menu), and turns out to be a sloppily written note (similar to those seen at the 9th level of every stage of Adventure Mode and at the end of the last level) appears. However, this note is not in the PS3 version, as it is replaced by an actual help menu. Text Help for Plants and Zombies Game When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your houze. ''-this help section brought to you by the Zombies'' About it There is no doubt that this was put in as a joke as the player gets some help when first playing the game (as well as a digital manual that comes with computer versions of the game, readme.html, and an instruction booklet with the Nintendo DS version), and as it says it was made by the zombies. Although Plants vs. Zombies has more than nine, it also suitable for more than four. For some versions, instead of an in-game help section, PopCap Games decided to put in a unique feature, the Tree of Wisdom, that gives the player tips on playing the game the higher it is grown. It will stop giving tips after it is grown it to 1,000 feet (after 50 feet, it will only give 'milestone tips', tips until grown to 100, 500, and 1,000 feet). Trivia *The note the player recieves before facing Dr. Zomboss has a background on a lawn, instead of the roof, where it was obtained. **Maybe it's because the weather became windy and the note fell off the roof. *The note you get in the fog Levels says that it is your mother. This is the only place where it says the player has a mother in the game but the note was written by the zombies so it is unknown if its true or not if the player's mom is still around. *The zombies ask you to leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded while you leave the house, but the zombies can't eat your brains if you're not in the house so it seems a bit pointless. **This is probably so the zombies can set up an ambush inside your house. *The roof note is created using the font Brush Script MT. Category:Items